My Own Eden
by SBMntReader
Summary: Five years later, Jessica finds her little sister.  What does she want?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the other little story whirling around in my head and distracting me. Some parts of this story reference things I haven't published yet and are a part of either Meet the Ancients, After the Blood, or the story I'm working on called Things that Go Bump In the Night, or another short I haven't started writing yet.

I like the character, Jessica, and one day the idea that she would see her sister again somehow in vampire society popped into my head. This is the result of that idea. This story is 3 short chapters long.

I own nothing but my OC's. Alan Ball owns True Blood.

* * *

><p>Jessica groaned again in frustration as she dressed for the night, wishing she could awaken as early as most of the other vampires she worked with. Yet again, she was assigned to the floor of Fangtasia II again this week and needed to look the part. Of all the clubs in what she sarcastically called 'Erik's Vampire Funland', F2 was the campiest. Her personal favourite was Henge - which also served as a multilevel innovative concert venue for both human and vampire bands.<p>

The difference between what the complex was today and what it had looked like five years ago when Erik and Magan had purchased it was striking. Then it had only been a series of abandoned high-rise office buildings in downtown Chicago; now it was a network of clubs, restaurants and hotels catering to the vampire population and the humans who lived amongst them. With direct covered access to the rail yards it had quickly become a favoured destination of older vampires who didn't quite trust flying. Close proximity to the waterfront, with its access to the ocean thru the St Lawrence Seaway, gained the patronage of those vamps who preferred travelling the world by ship. Three years ago, Anubis had built their largest terminal at Midway. Most humans and vampires had thought Chicago would become the Capitol city to the Ancient vampires, but Erik had known better. Instead, the Ancients had settled in Detroit, pouring funds into restoring the old Art Deco buildings, creating urban farms and bringing new green technology manufacturing into the area. She still had to make regular visits there to check in with her guardian, Wolfram.

After changing for the third time, and still not being happy with her appearance, she gave up and went to the small kitchen area. There she poured a bag of blood into a glass and began heating it in the microwave. As she waited, she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, two little teacup humans ran through the opening yelling, "Auntie Jess, Auntie Jess ... "

Following behind the girls, Magan - her other guardian - stepped into the room. "Quiet girls, you can talk to your Aunt when I'm done.". The microwave chose that moment to ding, "... And after she has had her breakfast". When they obediently settled themselves in the living area, she strode into the kitchen and sat down at the table there.

Wistfully remembering her own little sister, Jessica retrieved the blood from the microwave. "Can I get you anything? I have some cans of soda and a few juice boxes, I think."

"No, I'm fine," Magan replied, "I'll be taking them to Michigan soon to go to school and I need to place people to take over my positions here. Are you interested in managing the clubs?"

Jessica paused in the absolute stillness that only vampires could do. "Yes", she answered suddenly, " yes I am."

"Good, you can start tonight in F2.". With that business settled, Magan called to her children with an indulgent smile on her lips, " Annika, Brianna, you can tell Jess your news now."

Swiftly finishing the liquid in her glass, Jessica rinsed it and turned to greet the girls as they ran squealing towards her.

"Daddy got us ponies!" " ...and swords" " ...and we're going to go see Uncle Wolf" Then together they blurted out, "...and we have TWO Daddies!"

Sweeping both girls up in her arms, she swung them around as she exclaimed, "Ponies and swords!"

"And two Daddies!" the girls cried again.

She set them back down and looked into their faces. Everyone knew Erik couldn't possibly be the twins father, but no one had dared ask who was either. With her red hair and blue eyes, Annika looked just like her mother. Brianna, on the other hand, had dark hair and clear green eyes. Thinking for a moment, she looked up at Magan and stated, "the Hunter?", receiving a nod as a reply. "Does he know?"

"Of course, he's come to see them a few times; they haven't asked who he is yet – though I think that's going to change when he gets here in a few days. The three of us figured we would wait till they were ready for school before we told them." Turning her attention back to the children, Magan shooed them towards the door, telling them that they needed to get back to their own quarters.

After they left, Jessica headed back to change into something a little more conservative. As she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, she mused on how her hair had been the bane of her existence during her human life. Daddy had hated it for some reason, yet he had married her mother and she had hair the same color. At a young age she had realized that she couldn't seem to ever do any thing to please him. Then, when Eden was born, he almost went through the roof in anger. It had been a difficult pregnancy for her momma, and when it became apparent there weren't going to be any more children the abuse had gotten worse; that was when he began using the belt regularly. Instead of breaking her spirit though, it had made her quietly rebellious. That was why she had snuck out to that party on the night she had died and been made vampire. In retrospect, she wondered if it was because of her hair color that the vampires had seized her. Among them, the color was average. Many of the older female vampires had red hair. In fact, among the Ancients she had only met one who didn't have it. Even Magan, slated to become vampire after the twins were grown, had red hair.

She caught sight of the clock then and realized she needed to get moving. Swiftly she redressed, and then headed down to F2.

* * *

><p>I know some people don't like being asked, but please review and tell me how you like it.<p>

A/N: alot of people have read this story - no one has commented on it. Should I bother continuing it? I have most of the second chapter written and planned on finishing it tonight; I also have the rest of the the story (chapter 3 ) planned in my head. What should I do? If this isn't interesting to anyone, I gueas I'll devote my energy to working on other projects.


	2. Chapter 2

Had this chapter written, just needed to clean it up. Half way done with chapter 3 - then it will need to be cleaned too before posting. Should have story complete by Tuesday at the latest. Really, I should.

* * *

><p>Over all, tonight was turning out to be fairly boring Jessica thought. As club manager she was entitled to use Erik's throne, and use it she did - it was much easier to keep an eye on the floor from the raised platform. Surveying the room again, she caught a flash of red hair out of the corner of her eye. A large vampire she had never seen before sat possessively next to a teen girl, the Southern accent evident in his voice as he spoke to one of his companions. Focusing on the owner of the hair, she realized it was a human girl; a girl who looked very familiar. Shock flooded her body, and as the blood tears began, she made her way swiftly through the back employee door.<p>

Once she was out of sight, she leaned against the wall shaking. As the tears fell faster she thought _"Why Eden, why?"_. Doing some quick metal calculations she realized her sister was 17, the same age as she herself had been when she was taken. Gathering her resolve, she made her way into the office to wash the blood from her face and fix her makeup. After a short internal debate, she called Magan and informed her on the situation.

"What do you want to do?" Magan asked her.

Without even pausing she answered, "I want to get her away from him."

"Very well, summon him and bring them before Erik and I. We'll be in our usual spot in Valhalla." Jessica smiled to herself, _thinking of course they would be in the most elite club in the complex._ Magan continued, " I know she is your sister, but you need to act aloof in order for us to act in the most resourceful manner."

"I can do it, for my sister I can." she replied.

Making her way toward the club, Jessica straightened her back, regally walked through the door and across the floor before settling herself back on the throne. Gazing around the room again, she allowed it to end on the strange vampire. His back was toward her, so she summoned Dominick to fetch him. Watching Dom carry out her instructions, she noted her sisters' captor seemed slightly confused and mildly annoyed as he made his way toward her with Eden trailing behind him.

With a short bow, the tall vampire introduced himself, "I am Caleb".

Ignoring the stranger, Jessica instead watched Eden, knowing immediately when her sister recognized her sitting on the throne in a vampire club. Hesitantly, Eden whispered, "Jessica? Is that you? What happened?"

Ignoring Eden, Jessica returned her gaze to Caleb. Dryly she raised an eyebrow and queried, "Caleb ... ?"

He had glanced back at Eden, but returned his attention to Jessica when she began speaking. "Caleb Greenstone, at your service."

Jessica silently, slowly looked him up and down. Rising from the throne, she informed him, "Erik Northman wishes to speak to you. Follow me." Without looking back, she headed for the exit, confident that Caleb would follow behind.

Stepping into the elevator, Jessica inserted her key and pushed the button for the restricted floor. Channelling her old friend Pam, she tapped her finger against her leg while keeping a disinterested look on her face. On the reflective surfaces of the elevator, she watched Eden nervously looking all around the small space. Caleb was also trying to appear bored, but she caught him repeatedly darting glances at her back. When the doors opened into the ornate hallway, she led them directly across to the entrance to Valhalla. Despite the exclusivity of the club, there still was a short line waiting entree. Yet when she approached the doorway, Spencer smiled fangily at her and allowed her instant access. "I hear congratulations are in order." he commented.

Staring blankly at him for a moment, she remembered her promotion and thanked him before heading off to the semi-private alcove Erik used when publicly ruling his area. Approaching quietly, she waited for Erik to acknowledge her presence. When he did, she stepped to the side and announced, "This is Caleb Greenstone, Master." Inside she was laughing, knowing Erik would be doing the same at the formal address she was required to use with him in public. Keeping her head bowed, she watched the scene unfold before her.

Erik stared at Caleb, raking his eyes over him in a display of dominance, and then glancing back at Eden as if it were an afterthought. " I see ..." he said thoughtfully in his deep smooth voice, "so how is my progeny doing?"

Caleb was visibly confused and startled, "your ... progeny?" he repeated in a bid to stall.

"Yes, the Sherriff of area 5 in Louisiana based out of Shreveport. You did present yourself to her when you were there ... Didn't you?" he asked dangerously.

"Ahh … yes, I did. Aaahhem … you are referring to Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. I presented myself the first night I arrived." Caleb informed Erik - looking relived, yet wary.

Languidly, Erik allowed his voice to pounce, "So she knows you left her area with a protected human - an under aged, protected human?"

* * *

><p>Reviews are like chocolate - dark chocolate Godiva truffles, with mint centers. Or carmel covered in milk chocolate. Or white chocolate popcorn, drizzled with dark chocolate. Or ... I'm getting hungry now - Please, please review. It only takes a minute of your time to make my day.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica looked up suddenly at that news, she'd had no idea her sister was considered 'protected'. Then again, thanks to Magan, Erik did consider her almost family so she ought not have been so surprised. Or it could have been Wolfram, or even Alric, who made the declaration. It was just so confusing sometimes.

Caleb froze, then clearly enunciated, "I did not know she was protected." In a daze he looked furiously at Eden and yelled, "Why did you not tell me girl?" as he woodenly raised his hand to strike her.

Eriks cold voice stayed his hand, "Do not make this worse for yourself."

Though he was obviously inwardly seething, Caleb slowly lowered his arm. Gradually, to the amusement of the vampires paying court to Erik, he blanked his face before bowing his head and falling on one knee. "I offer to you my pet, Eden."

"She is not yours to offer," Erik commented languidly, "I will take her though until it can be determined what to do with her." Reaching over, he took Magan's hand; bringing it to his lips to kiss it before telling her, "Lover, take Eden somewhere private while I deal with this one. Jessica, return to F2."

Although she would much rather have accommpanied Magan, she obeyed Erik. With a last look at her sister, she swiftly made her way out. After she left, Magan slid out of her seat and proceeded to try to lead Eden away. Instead the girl pulled away from her in an attempt to to return to Caleb's side. "You promised to turn me, when are you going to do that?"

Caleb looked coldly at her, "Never, you will belong to whomever the Sherriff gives you to now." His face softened then, "You will be fine child. You will be better off with him than with me."

"But I want to stay with you. Why can't I stay with you? I love you!" She looked back at Erik - fury written in her eyes, "I HATE you! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Erik leaned over towards Alric, "If I didn't know she was Jessica's sister just from looking at her, I'd know from her attitude. This scene reminds me of the night Compton dragged her into my office because he couldn't handle her." looking back at Caleb he barked out, " Leave us. Since she seems not to be afraid of you we'll just call this a misunderstanding."

Glad to be leaving safely, Caleb looked one last time at Eden before making his way swiftly out of the club. After he had left, Erik sat and mused for a moment while Magan sank back down beside him, pulling Eden down next to her on the other side. "So, any suggestions on what to do with her now?"

Alric shrugged, "you could always turn her, or give her to someone to turn."

"I was thinking more along the lines of glamouring her and sending her home." Erik said.

"Or you could give her to Jessica, let her decide." Alric further suggested.

"Another good idea." Erik allowed, "What do you think Lover?"

"HELLO, Mr Rude, I'm sitting right here ... "

"Yes you are, now do so in silence." Erik intoned in a threat ladened voice, sending Eden into a dramatic - but silent - pout with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I like the idea of letting Jessica decide." Magan replied, "Her parents were quite strict, Jess should know best the ramifications of sending Eden back vs keeping her here. I would't want to send her back to a horribly abusive situation." Beside her Magan could feel the girl relax, putting her even more in favor of the plan. Telepathically she relayed her thoughts to her Viking mate.

" So be it then, we'll use your second suggestion - see if Jessica thinks it is best to turn her" Erik decided.

"She will need a secondary guardian if Jessica turns her. I'd bet Wolfram would vollenteer without hesitating" Alric mused.

As Eden rolled her eyes, Erik had a better plan, he really didn't want to give Wolf any more reasons to be around his mate. "Or I could give her to Pam, it is about time she became a Maker."

Knowing that it would be a while before any decisions were made, Magan again took hold of Eden's wrist and, exerting her full blood enhanced strength, easily dragged the girl out of Valhalla towards her's and Erik's private apartments. Ignoring the complaints and questions she was being peppered with, Magan opened the door and pushed the girl through it before closing it again and engaging the biometric locking system. As Eden tried frantically to open the door, Magan left the room and made her way to her office to work on last minute arrangements for her upcoming move to Michigan. When she heard the crash of breaking glass, however, she made her way swiftly back to the Greatroom and slammed Eden into the nearest chair - holding her in place and hissing, " Guests do not destroy their hosts homes."

Eden spit back, " I'm a prisoner, not a guest ..."

" If you were a prisoner, you would be in the dungeons instead". Magan interrupted her.

Suddenly Eden collapsed into hysterical tears, sensing the confusion in the girl's mind- and not knowing what else to do- Magan sat beside he and comforted her. After a bit Eden began hiccuping, "I ... I want ... my ... my sister. Can I ... I... see her?"

Although Magan felt sorry for the girl, she answered "Not right now, Jessica has duties and responsabilities to attend to right now. Instead why don't you tell me how you came to be in Caleb's company." 


End file.
